This invention relates to a cathode ray tube socket having a spark gap which is adapted so that an overvoltage is grounded by discharge generation to achieve a protective operation.
In a cathode ray tube socket, a spark gap for protecting the associated circuits from an overvoltage to a focus electrode of a cathode ray tube is different in size from the spark gaps used to protect the other electrodes. In the conventional cathode ray tube socket set forth, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,865,452, the spark gap for the focus electrode is made peculiar to the socket; therefore, if the lowest value of the overvoltage from which the associated circuits are to be protected is changed, the design of the entire socket must be changed.
An object of this invention is to provide a cathode ray tube socket having a spark gap which can easily be assembled,by changing only a very small number of parts, in accordance with the lowest value of a firing voltage.
Another object of this invention is to provide a cathode ray tube socket having a spark gap which permits easy changing of the lowest value of a firing voltage and which can be produced with uniform characteristics.
Still another object of this invention is to provide a cathode ray tube socket having a spark gap in which the lowest value of a firing voltage can be easily and greatly changed using the same parts.